


Heaven

by asmithwrite



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff involved, Heaven, No Spoilers, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmithwrite/pseuds/asmithwrite
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe spend the night and morning after together. Love involved. Inspired by Julia Michael's "Heaven" and Halsey's "Not Afraid Anymore." No spoilers.





	Heaven

_Love's my religion but he was my faith  
__Something so sacred so hard to replace_  
_Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_  
_All wrapped in one he was so many sins_  
_Would have done anything everything for him_  
_And if you ask me I would do it again_

He moves to sit at the end of his bed. He stares at her. He is still in black dress pants, suspenders, and dress shoes. His white dress shirt is slightly unbuttoned and his black bowtie is undone. He holds a glass of whiskey is in one of his hands. He drinks from the glass while maintaining eye contact with her. The tension between them is insufferable, more than he can stand. 

She enjoys the suspense and the way he squirms. She knows she has complete control. His full attention. 

Their eyes remain locked as she lets her dress fall to the floor. 

This time, he drinks her in. Every inch. She notices the devil underneath his grin. He puts down the glass. 

Finally, their eyes meet once more. His eyes speak nasty thoughts. Evil. 

Pulled, as if by a magnet, she walks to him.

 _Heaven is going to hate me,_  she thinks. 

 _No need to imagine_  
_'Cause I know it's true_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_  
_It's automatic_  
_It's just what they do_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

In certain moments, his touch is wicked. His body is wicked and does wicked things to her. In other moments, his touch is angelic. His body is angelic and does angelic things to her. In fact, in those moments, she swears she sees the gates of the Silver City.

With every cry of pleasure, she worships the sacred marriage of the good and bad that is him. His holiness and unholiness. 

He, other the other hand, believes  _she_  is the angel. To him, there is nothing more sacred than her. 

They finish and face each other. Both are fully vulnerable to the other. 

“You are so beautiful,” he says to her. Her heart skips a beat. She smiles.

“So are you,” she says. His smile is smaller. He doesn’t think he could ever be as captivating as her, charms and all.

He brings her hand to his chest and places it directly over his heart. His hand holds hers there. Without words, she knows what he is saying.  _Yours._

 _Mine,_ she knows. 

She shares a final kiss with him. He wishes they could spend all their time together like this. So does she. 

They fall asleep like this, close and intertwined. 

 

* * *

 

She wakes up before him the next morning. She smiles to herself as she listens to him snore.  _Who would’ve guessed that the Devil snores?_

She knows they have to get up and leave soon. “Lucifer,” she whispers.

“Mmm,” he starts to wake. He turns to her and is surprised to see her comfortably watching him. “Were you watching me sleep, Detective?” 

“Maybe,” she answers.

“Well, did you enjoy the show?” he asks, playfully.

“My favorite,” she smiles.

They start to kiss as the alarm clock goes off. Time for them to leave paradise.

“I really hate that thing,” he remarks.

“Me too,” she says.


End file.
